


Mols

by Quinn6765



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsey, Anti-Michael, M/M, POV Alternating, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Siblings, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn6765/pseuds/Quinn6765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time I loved my second family, my Liberty family. So, when Justin asked me to go away with him and not to tell anyone where we were going, I was hesitant, if not a little worried. But this was Justin and it only took one look at his pain weary eyes to know something was really wrong and he needed this; needed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mols

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of it's characters. I am also not profiting from this fic.
> 
> A/N: I have always thought that the show did very little to incorporate Molly outside of the first season. It is with this in mind that I decided to write this fic. I think had CL decided to use Molly in more than one season, she would have seen through Craig's BS and become closer to her brother.
> 
> As always Concrit is welcome.
> 
> ~Quinn

My toes were dug into the sugar white sands of the gulf beach on the coast of the Floridian panhandle.  The beaches of Navarre were beautiful and as I reclined in my chair I glanced over at my brother.  His golden blonde locks moving slightly with the gentle breeze.   His blue eyes closed against the sun’s rays that already had his normally pale skin tinted with a rosy color.  He is my brother, but even _I_ can admit he is beautiful. 

Justin has always been beautiful, has always known he had the looks, but has never used that knowledge to make anyone feel like they are less of a person because of it.  In fact my brother is one of the best people I know, and I am not saying that out of bias.  There was never a time when he didn’t go out of his way to help someone when they needed it. 

I guess that is why when Craig (as I refuse to call him Dad anymore) started his shit about Justin a few years back I told him to back the hell off.  I think it riled him up a bit, because it came down to a shouting match when I finally told him that he could go “fuck himself”  I can’t say that I really miss his relationship too much.  I know Justin still wishes for it, but he never had to put up with Craig’s second family.  They hated me and basically I was nothing but the “other” child.  I grew to hate them for that. 

As for my relationship with Justin, well it grew over the years.  When he first came out I was really too young to understand.  Between Craig and my mother the truth was being kept from me.  Mother finally told me when she and Craig decided to split.  I know for a while Justin blamed himself and I wished that he had never thought that, I didn’t blame him.  I don’t care that he is gay.  I love him, he is my brother, he is my friend, as well as my confidant. 

When I finally met Brian I was 15.  He was as beautiful as my brother, but very different.  Where Justin was light in features, Brian was dark.  His hazel eyes were not as clear as my brother’s lovely blue ones but there was a certain protectiveness in them that I don’t think _he_ even realized was there.  Even as closed off as Brian seemed to be, I still liked him instantly.  It was obvious he cared for my brother and made him happy.  Brian seemed to like me as well.  He even shortened my name to “Mols” which according to Justin “meant” something. 

As I got older, I was introduced to the rest of the “family” my brother seemed to have been adopted into.  There was Debbie, who despite her garish outfits, and outlandish nature, had this innate ability to calm my mother when she was on the brink of insanity.

 There was her son Michael, whom to this today makes me feel uncomfortable.  Not just for myself but for Justin _and_ Brian.  Michael was one of the few in the family that I actively avoided. 

Ted, while being the most boring one of them, was someone that you could count on to be loyal.  There was a period of time when Ted was not around the family much, and when I got a little older, I found out that he was struggling with a crystal meth addiction. 

My favorite person though, had to be Emmett.  I think everyone should have an Emmett in their life.  He was always telling me these stories and for some reason, I intuitively knew I could trust him. 

The girls, Melanie and Lindsey never really struck me as the type of people I wanted to know.  For one Melanie was always down on Brian, even though she is more like him than she will ever want to admit and for another she kind of put me in the same category as Gus.  I know when she first met me, I was only a teenager, but it didn’t mean that I hadn’t faced any real struggle in life.

Just like they discounted Justin at first, for being from _privilege_ , they thought my life was all roses as well.  They couldn’t possibly know that Craig’s words cut me as deep as they did Justin.  Not to mention I was there to hear what he said when Justin was not around. They didn’t think about the fact that I went to the same homophobic private school Justin did or that I had to put up with all the bullying.  Macie Hobbs was in my homeroom, and the fact that her brother bashed my brother’s head in was not enough to deter her from making my life a living hell.

It seemed at first that Lindsey was _getting it_ , right up until Gus needed to go to day care.  She then seemed to realize that while she was great at being a lesbian, she kind of also needed dick to be completely satisfied. I’m not saying there is anything wrong with wanting both, but when your wanting extends to my brother’s partner, that’s when we have problems. 

As I was saying, most of the time I loved my second family. So, when Justin asked me to go away with him and not to tell anyone where we were going, I was hesitant, if not a little worried. But this was Justin and it only took one look at his pain weary eyes to know something was really wrong and he needed this; needed _me_.

We left town in a hurry, explaining nothing to no one.  We let mom know we were ok, and her tears tugged at me, but Justin’s eyes kept me from saying anything else.  He was subdued on the trip down to Florida, and I knew not to ask any questions.  He had become more like Brian in that respect, don’t ask and ye shall receive.  So, I kept my mouth shut and hoped over time he would tell me why we were leaving everyone and everything we loved behind.

It was just outside of two months when he let me in.  There had been two months of nightmares, two months of me holding him while he cried, _two months_ of him calling for Brian at night, when he finally looked over from his beach chair and told me the “why” to everything.

“Mols, I want you to know how much you mean to me.”  He paused for a second and I didn’t dare interrupt, “I know leaving has been hard for you too, but I had to leave.”  I could tell he was holding back tears, and I reached over to push the golden stands away from his forehead.  “I couldn’t be what he needed me to be anymore.” Justin said on a quiet sob.  There was no need to ask who _he_ was.  “Molly, something happened to me, and I am not sure I will ever be the same.”

I looked at my brother and somehow I just knew.  I knew and I didn’t want to hear the rest.  That was too bad though, because he probably needed to say it.

He took a deep breath and continued “There was this after hours party in New York.  I really wasn’t that into it, but I thought maybe it would help me network.”  By this time his voice was ragged and his breathing uneven, so I reached out a hand to touch his arm.  The almost imperceptible flinch gave away more than his words did.  “This guy kept looking at me, following me around.  I didn’t think that much about it at the time, most people know that I have a partner and that if I am wanting something I will come to them.”  His voice was calm, but I could see that his hand was starting to shake, “ He just wouldn’t take no for an answer, _they_ wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

The way that he had said _they_ sent chills down my spine.  _They_ had taken something from him, something that was only his to give.

“Mols, they raped me.”

And that is why after two months, one day, and 6 hours, I am still here, holding him while he sleeps.  Because, while he doesn’t get that everyone would still love him, and Brian would move heaven and hell to make things right, Justin trusted me.  Justin trusted _me_ when he felt he could trust no one else.  And that _means_ something to me. 


End file.
